


Good morning, Geralt

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Jaskier pela manhã e Geralt aprova.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Good morning, Geralt

Jaskier: "Hello, Geralt ... I'm happy to see you. How was the hunt?"   
Geralt internally: * I need to suck that dick ...*

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter (@LilyCarroll)


End file.
